


free hand

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cute, M/M, bin is tattoo artist, rated t for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: moon bin is a tattoo artist working under the name "moon". when he meets dongmin, a cute boy that doesn't fit the tattoo scene, both of their worlds get a little more colorful.





	1. Chapter 1

                The room was warm, a soft smoke wisp snaking around the incense sticks. The room was dimly lit as well, album records adorning the walls and patchwork couches worn from the people that had been in and out of the shop the last few hours. Moon Bin was a tattoo artist, and this room was his pride and joy. He had started his business when he turned eighteen and moved into a building when he was twenty. Now that he was twenty-three, he had managed to make a name for himself and decorate as he wanted. It became a hangout place in Itaewon, and he had made friends who came daily. They had a few tattoos done by him, but mostly came in to mingle. It was just after tattoos became legal, but it was still distasteful to have them. Itaewon was a part that could handle the grime, so it made the most sense to be there.

                Bin was a mix of all the bad in Korea, but it worked with his branding as an artist, as _Moon_. He didn’t mind the way a mother looked at him because he was content with himself. It took ages to finally reach that point, so he was fine with that.

                “Bin.” He looked up from his paper, a few flowery designs adorning his desk. Kim Myungjun, a guy that started to hang around here last year, and just a few months ago started bringing his boyfriend Park Jinwoo around. “I brought you some kimbap.”

                Bin smiled, taking the box from him and setting it on the desk behind him. Today brought a few more clients in the later hours, but left him free for the afternoon. He took out a piece and gestured for Myungjun to sit down. “You busy today?”

                “Jinwoo is coming in a few, I think. He said a college friend was in town.” Myungjun stole a piece, flopping on the couch with a sigh. “Dongmin or something? He looked sweet, not really Itaewon material.”

                That wasn’t surprising to Bin, Jinwoo was a good kid. He had moved here for college and stayed for Myungjun, a blind love that was passionate. Too passionate when he remembered the make-out session he had walked in on. A few minutes passed and they made chit-chat, a sudden bell chime making them look up. Jinwoo was in the doorframe, that red lip-tint Myungjun was obsessed with a stark contrast against his tanned skin. Behind him, however, was a taller boy dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. They walked in and Jinwoo set down comfortably, draping over Myungjun and the side of the couch. The other boy waited until a gesture suggested he could sit down.

                A few minutes later, the boy was introduced as Dongmin. Dongmin’s eyes kept wandering from the arm he was prepping, but he noticed Dongmin’s eyes trailing to the tattoos on Dongmin’s bicep.

                “Aye, Dongmin.” The pen sketched out the flower, letting the client take a moment to think about it. “You have any tattoos?”

                “No.” He looked over at Jinwoo. “I guess I’ve discussed it before...”

“Do you want something small? I could do a little wrist thing.” He put on his gloves and took out the needle, the client already squirming in anticipation of the pain. “Maybe a cross.”

“I actually thought, uh, maybe a half moon?” A faint smile ghosted his features. “Something easily hidden.”

Bin nodded, starting his work. Jinwoo and Myungjun had already left to get more food, leaving just Dongmin in the tattooing room with Dongmin and his client. He looked interested and Bin hid a smile. The design was clean and simple, and he was glad for it. Single-needle was his specialty and he was always most proud of that work. Dongmin got up and walked around, peering over Bin's shoulder a few times to get a better look at the work. If Bin moved to wipe his forehead, he would jump back and admire the sample work. The atmosphere was relaxed, as tense as Dongmin was being, Dean playing in the background. Bin wiped the extra ink and smiled at the client, telling her that it was finished. She got up to look in the mirror and thanked him, leaving the pair alone.

Bin was a reasonable man, despite what Korea might think. And despite his intentions being less than holy, he decided that offering a free tattoo to Dongmin was a great idea. Dongmin wasn’t too sure.

“Free? Jinwoo said you were pretty established, I don’t want to overstep.”

Bin patted the worn chair. “I have a half an hour until my next client, and I’d love to ink that skin.” Dongmin hesitated, inching his way towards the chair before taking a seat. “A half moon behind your ear, how’s that?”

Just as Dongmin opened his mouth, Jinwoo walked in with smudged lips and a beer. He looked at their position and grinned. “Is Dongminnie getting a tattoo?”

Bin laid him down and turned his head, outlining the moon behind his right ear. He was already wincing, even though a needle wasn’t even prepped. The Dean turned into Jay Park, and Bin wiped the skin around the ink, giving him the shot and grinning. Myungjun had entered too now, the couple chatting as they looked over at Dongmin. His eyes were shut tightly and his hands were in balled fists. Despite denying it, Bin was sure he had wanted a tattoo beforehand, you didn’t come to his shop accidentally.

A few minutes later, Bin had cleaned the skin properly and prepped the needle. Dongmin was wearing cologne, he noticed, and his hair was still a little wet. He put his hand on his neck, a flinch making him pause. His neck was warm.

“It’ll only take five minutes.” Bin pressed his ear back and smiled, Dongmin trying his best not to squirm any more than he already was. The needle pressed in and he let out an airy yelp, causing Jinwoo to laugh from the couch.

“First one always hurts the most, go easy on him, Bin.”

“I thought you were- ah- Moon?”

                “My name is Moon Bin.” He grabbed a wipe and delicately cleaned off the extra ink, adding the tiny details to the moon’s surface. His hands were steady as he finished up, grabbing his phone and taking a picture. He handed the phone to Dongmin and put the bandage behind his ear. It was hard not to find Dongmin’s smile infectious. “Go ahead and sit there, I have another client in ten.”

                He got up and sat on the couch, staring at Bin’s phone for another minute, showing Jinwoo and Myungjun with a smile hidden behind a hand. He was speaking in a hushed tone, but Bin picked up a ‘pretty’ and ‘I like it’. Bin’s next client came in and sat down, an older man showing him the design and going to change into a robe. “How much is this?” Dongmin got up and set the phone on the counter.

                “Free.” He wiped a needle down, changing his gloves and throwing away the mess from the previous work. “Don’t worry about it, it was small.”

                “Oh. Thank you.” Dongmin glanced at Jinwoo. “I’m gonna to get going, I have class in a half hour.” He gave another glance around the room and smiled when he met Bin’s eyes. “Goodbye, Moon.”

***

                Despite his goodbye, Bin found himself watching Dongmin peek his head into the shop the next week. He hesitated, closing the door again and pacing around outside, then looking in again and reaching for the handle. Bin just surveyed from his seat, his hands tapping on the paper he was working on. After another minute, Dongmin opened the door fully, the tiny bell ringing as he entered. Bin looked back at his paper to pretend he was working before, sketching out a new one he wanted to get, something involving his cat Aroha, when Dongmin knocked on the doorframe lightly. He looked up and waved.

                “Dongmin, hello.” He gestured towards the couch and watched as Dongmin settled himself into it. “Is your tattoo having issues?”

                It was quiet for a moment, just too long to be a pause, and Dongmin shook his head slowly. “I was wondering if, uh,” He gestured at his wrist. “What about getting another tattoo?”

                Bin looked at him incredulously. For heaven’s sake, he had just been there last week for his first tattoo. “Don’t you think that’s a little fast? Your other one isn’t fully healed yet.”

                “Ah, right.” He laughed, rubbing his hands on his jeans. “When is the earliest I can get another one..?”

                “Dongmin, how old are you to be going through a rebellious phase?” Bin chuckled, going to his printer and scanning his design. He turned to his speaker and put on some music, Kris Wu starting to play.

                “I’m twenty-two, thank _you_.” His hand moved to the tattoo and frowned. Bin wasn’t entirely sure why Dongmin wanted another tattoo so badly, but his business was built on that so he wasn’t opposed to the idea. Besides, he particularly liked Dongmin and how out-of-place he was; he was interesting and Bin was already hooked. “If you don’t want to do it, just tell me now.”

                “Quite the opposite.” He pulled up an extra chair at his desk and waited for Dongmin to come over and sit down. “Let’s come up with some designs.”

                Bin didn’t expect to come up with so many ideas, or to push off the deadlines he had to finish by the end of the day, but when his pen hit the paper, he started thinking of all the beautiful things that reminded him of Dongmin. He knew him for a _week_ , he reminded himself, but the flowers just kept falling from the ink. Dongmin was into it too, taking the pen and drawing little books, showing him where he would want them. The last bits of the afternoon were spent sharing a bag of chips and coming up with designs that Dongmin would never put on his body. There was a silent confidence Bin held, and when their hands brushed slightly and Dongmin flinched his smile only grew wider.

                He was right as the first time he thought about it, Dongmin was unfit for his tattoo parlor, but he also seemed to integrate so well. Or maybe there was just an exception for him. The more he glanced at him the prettier he was, a soft light from his lamp casting shadows that didn’t hide his sparkling eyes. _Pretty,_ he thought to himself, way too pretty for him to be so close to him, to see the tiny speck of dust rest on his black eyelashes. But now he had a lot of power to leave something pretty to stay on Dongmin.

                A few minutes later, his hands were being examined by Dongmin, the tiny tattoos adorning his fingers being rather interesting. There were a few tiny symbols between his fingers, and a rose on the top of his hand. The rose was the only one he did for himself, the other tattoos he had gotten done by some of his friends. Dongmin seemed to like the rose the most, though, and Bin had to admit the delicacy was something that fit with him.

                “Do you want a rose?” Dongmin looked up from Bin’s hand and nodded quickly.

                “One like yours?”

                “What, a couple tattoo?” He grinned at Dongmin scooting his chair away. “Yeah, I can design one similar. How about between your shoulder blades?”

                Bin moved to his computer, opening up a folder of his past works and pulling up some pictures of the back and shoulder pieces he had done. They were a popular choice since they were easily hidden. He clicked passed the first few, making comments on some before turning to look at him. Dongmin wasn’t looking at the screen, though, he was looking at Bin.


	2. Chapter 2

                It’s a cold afternoon and Bin wishes he could be in bed. He opened up shop early in the morning, hours when the sun was still down and the world was barely awake. Normally it granted him plenty of inspiration and vitality for the rest of the day – but today he was tired and only got an hour of sleep. It wasn’t his fault, either, it was because Dongmin was up so late talking to him on the phone. He had called because he thought someone had been following him, but once he got home it turned into ‘how was your day?’ and ended with Bin asking if he was there and soft snores filling his ears. In hindsight…he didn’t mind missing some sleep.

                He knew Dongmin for a month now and it was a bright month. Dongmin had three tattoos now: the moon behind his ear, the rose between his shoulder blades, and a small quote from his favorite book on his collar bone. That was a hard one to do, especially when Dongmin had turned his head and was breathing _directly_ on Bin’s neck. He needed a minute after that.

                 Fingers fumbled with keys for a moment before the door managed to open, and he heard a voice calling for him in the distance. He looked up to see Dongmin running down the sidewalk with two coffees in his hand. Bin couldn’t help a warm smile from filling his features, opening the door as Dongmin caught up with light panting. They went in and Dongmin went to the work room, sitting on the couch and letting out a sigh.

                “Sorry, I wasn’t going to come so early but the café had a two for one special.” He removed his coat and draped it across the back of the couch, smiling and handing Bin his cup. “The quote is healing nicely. Is it too soon to prepare for a new one?”

                “Dongmin, why do you want so many tattoos?” Bin sat at his desk and rolled his chair next to the coffee table in front of the couch. Dongmin tensed at the question.

                “What do you mean? I love tattoos.”

                “Really?” Bin set down his cup and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. “If I remember well, you were pretty hesitant about the idea when you came in the first time.”

                “Maybe I warmed up to it.” This was said hastily, and they made eye contact for a minute before Dongmin looked away and huffed.

Bin rolled his chair back to his desk and chuckled. “Did you warm up to _tattoos_? Or was it something else.” He paused. “Some _one_.”

                Dongmin snorted and scrolled through his phone.

***

                Considering how busy today was, he was glad he had opened so early and prepped the workstation. He had five back to back jobs with only a fifteen-minute break for lunch, plus it seemed like everyone in Itaewon was hanging out in the lobby. The stress was something he was used to, and Jinwoo and Myungjun were lingering in and out of the room a few times so it did relieve a little stress, but Dongmin looked like he was drowning. He had been following Jinwoo like a duckling for an hour before Jinwoo disappeared in the storage room with Myungjun, and now he was sitting next to Bin with the most puppy-like eyes he had ever seen.

                Bin had work to do, however, and he couldn’t take the time to give Dongmin attention. Instead he had to feel the eyes on the back of his head and his hands while he did his art. It was a larger piece on this man’s arm, a constellation that was inside of a bear. It would take a few days though, so once he was finished with the first layer the man would come back tomorrow and Bin would start his break. It’s not that he was _rushing_ …he just really wanted that sandwich.

                Finally he finished and gave the man another appointment time, giving him a smile as he walked out. “Alright, everyone out of the workroom for fifteen.” People shuffled out, Dongmin starting to leave too until Bin grabbed the corner of his shirt and pull him back. “Is it too much to ask for you to unwrap the sandwich and feed it to me? This is my last pair of gloves.”

                Dongmin cocked an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t it be easier for me to run to the corner store and buy you new ones?”

                “But would it be more _enjoyable_ , Dongminnie?” Clearly Dongmin agreed that it wouldn’t, because he pulled up a chair and unwrapped the sandwich. It took him a moment of fumbling with the wrapper before he held out a half for him to bite. He grinned and took a bite, his teeth grazing Dongmin’s finger and causing him to yank it back.

                “What was that?” He looked over his finger like Bin had bit it off. “Ugh Bin, that was gross.” He opened his mouth for another bite and Dongmin shook his head.

                “Myungie!” A moment later Myungjun popped his head in and looked around. “Help me with this sandwich, will you? Dongmin is being a jerk.”

                “Can’t, I’m heading out to work. Do you want me to call Jinwoo?”

                “God, you’re such a baby.” Dongmin shoved the sandwich in his mouth and gestured for Myungjun to leave. Myungjun shot Bin a look and closed the door. “You could have taken off your gloves, you know.”

                “All your tattoos are free, remember?” He stood up and shook his shirt to get the crumbs off. “The least you can do is feed me a sandwich.”

                Dongmin rolled his eyes and took a bite of the other half, and their conversation dwindled until the only noise was the song playing in the background. It was an English song, Bin knew, Banana Pancakes. Jinwoo explained the meaning to him ages ago and he put the song in his playlist the next day. He wondered, would Dongmin want to make banana pancakes with him one day?

                The rest of the clients came in and out for the next few hours, Bin working diligently until his eyes started to hurt from the focus. He finished his last client and walked them out, Dongmin tailing him. Most of the people that had hung out had gone home by then, a few lingering to gather their things and a few walking out with the client. He was tired and entirely content with laying on the couch in the back room and knocking out, but Dongmin insisted that he go back to his apartment to sleep. It was ten in the evening now, and the walk home was fairly short but still daunting. That was, until Dongmin offered to walk him back.

                Apparently they lived in the same general direction, a few complexes apart, and Bin teased this gave him an excuse to come over. Dongmin didn’t agree. On the walk there, a convivence store’s light made Bin turn his head. Really, a drink sounded good right now, especially since he downed that coffee so fast that morning. “Dongmin, let’s grab a drink. I’ll buy.”    

                “Thank God Moon can spare two hundred won for me.” Even with the coy smile, Dongmin was still very pretty. His cheeks were so full, tiny dimples just under them that made it very hard to look away. And those eyes – he swears he could look into them all day. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

                He was tempted to ask but stopped himself as Dongmin entered the store. He found two drinks and brought them to the counter, his eyes wandering around the store. Bin took out his wallet and cursed under his breath when a picture fell out, handing a few wadded up bills as Dongmin stooped to pick it up. They took their drinks and said thank you, leaving the store with Dongmin still holding the photo and looking at it rather intently.

                “Who is this? Your cat?” Bin nodded, holding out his hand for Dongmin to hand it back. He didn’t. “What’s its name?”

                “Her name is Aroha.” He reached for the photo and Dongmin turned so it was out of reach.

                “She’s cute. Can I meet Aroha?”

                “Why would you need to know her name?” He reached behind him and snatched the picture, tucking it away safely in his wallet. “She’s my daughter so I’m the only one who could love her.”

                Dongmin started a tangent about how selfish that was and that he was sure Aroha would love him. Even if Aroha didn’t, Bin thought to himself, at least he did.


	3. Chapter 3

                “He wants you to tattoo his dick.”

                “What the _hell_ , Jinwoo.” Myungjun burst out laughing at Bin’s reaction, burying his head in Jinwoo’s stomach and barely able to breathe.

                “You know it’s true. Dongmin was totally against tattoos before, I knew him so well. The second he meets you, all of a sudden he’s whipped.” Jinwoo’s hands moved through Myungjun’s hair slowly, a smile spreading across his features. “Do you really think he likes art, Bin?” Myungjun whispered something about Jinwoo being art, and he was hushed quickly.

                Bin just turned back to his work, trying to ignore the couple and their incessant teasing. He had to admit that Dongmin’s sudden fascination was a little strange, but it wasn’t like he really minded. Bin also had to admit that he made the process of tattooing a little longer when it came to Dongmin. But it was all in fun and lightheartedness, Bin would give Dongmin a free tattoo, and Dongmin would give Bin a bag of chips. Sure, they shared the chips, but it was really a symbiotic relationship. Myungjun and Jinwoo (Myungjin, Myungjun fondly called them) just put the emphasis on the word _relationship_.

                Regardless, Dongmin was done being tattooed after today anyways, so there was no reason to act like he was going to return after this appointment. Bin knew he would see him for fleeting moments when he might pick up Jinwoo, and he was content with that. Mostly.

                For now, he preoccupied himself with the design in front of him, trying to finish the details before he had to print it out. Dongmin wasn’t due for another hour – despite him always coming early – and he had a spinal piece to do. It was a flower running down to the dimples on his back, something delicate with just a soft bit of color. In one of the flower buds, Dongmin asked him to put his initials. Bin hesitated in doing it, but Dongmin insisted an “M.B.” would be easily hidden and ignored anyway. Besides, his first name could be easily explained as his grandmothers or something He insisted for so long that Bin gave in. Still, it felt strange to him.

                Everything was moving fast, even if it wasn’t a _relationship_.

                “Bin, I’m here!” The door opened and Dongmin popped his head in, Jinwoo shooting a look at Bin. “I’m sorry, I’m only here ten minutes early. I got stuck in class for a little extra.”

                “’S’okay. Let me print out the design and you can tell me if you like it.” He scanned it and brought it over after it printed. Dongmin looked it over, Jinwoo and Myungjun wandering to look at it as well. He got a bit nervous, hoping they wouldn’t notice the “M.B.”. Dongmin did and smiled at him, that smile he just had to cover with his hand despite Bin wishing the whole world could see it.

                “Why don’t I ever get nice tattoos like this?” Myungjun gestured at the one on his arm, a very subtle portrait of Jinwoo done in a geometric design. Jinwoo glared at him and Myungjun grinned. “You’re nice.”

                “Alright. You can take off your shirt and lay down, Dongmin.” Bin took the print from him and set it on the desk next to the chair, his hands moving to grab the gloves.

                “Wow, we’ll be leaving them. Don’t want to interrupt.” Bin picked up the towel on the desk and threw it at Jinwoo, unfortunately missing as he ducked out of the room quickly.

***

                A big piece like this took a while compared to the smaller things he had done for Dongmin before. The coloring would also take time, if not an extra layer, but Dongmin was being patient throughout, thankfully. His back was warm against Bin’s hand, the sunken line of his spine being filled with a needle and fingers. The little ‘ah’s he was making made Bin smile, glad that he was turned over and unable to see it. It wasn’t the most painful tattoo a person could get – but since it was so large it was just difficult to adjust to.

                Bin was still being delicate, however, because that’s how he always was with Dongmin. There was something about him that made Bin want to take care of him, or rather _pamper_ him. Hence why he had denied the idea of tattooing that horrid tribal design last week.

                “How much longer?” Dongmin’s whine and white knuckles made Bin hesitate, finishing up a bud before setting the needle down and wiping the excess ink.

                “I finished the lineart. Let’s take a break, mm?” Bin’s smile widened as Dongmin let out a sigh, slowly sliding off the chair and walking over to the mirror to look at the work done so far. He turned and checked over his shoulder, a soft grin fainting over his features. He mumbled something about liking it and turned a bit to see it from a different angle. Bin was fine with the silence because it gave him a moment to catch his breath. Under the soft lighting by the mirror, Dongmin was even more beautiful than usual. His hair was mussed up from laying down and the flowers fell in such a delicate place, the tiny “M.B.” tucked inside a bud standing out to just his eyes. After Dongmin pointed at it and let out a small giggle, maybe it was for _their_ eyes.

                Dongmin sat down on the couch and waited as Bin tossed him his red hoodie, grabbing two waters from the fridge and tossing one to him. They sat in a comfortable silence, Dongmin taking out his phone to scroll through his social media, but Bin couldn’t tear his eyes from him for even a second. His heart was tingling when his brain suggested a new love, but it restricted after Dongmin glanced at him. There was no way in hell he was going to get in over his head, especially since Dongmin probably already had a partner. He wasn’t one to waste his time with crushes.

                “What are you looking at?” Dongmin wrapped his arms around himself and burrowed deeper into the hoodie. “You look so absorbed in thoughts.”

                “You.” Bin was surprised that he laughed. “What are ya laughing at?”

                “Bin, you’re so endearing.” He said the last word, _endearing_ , in English. Bin squinted, his stomach twisting in a sudden nervousness at not understanding.

                “What does that mean?”

                Dongmin capped the bottle and smiled. “It means ‘inspiring love and affection’. I read it in a book yesterday.” He repeated the word in Korean. “Let’s finish this, hm?” It took Bin a moment to stop his staring again.

***

                “Dongmin, are you _sleeping_?” The moment for an answer made Bin poke behind his ear, a jump startling him.

                “God, no, there’s no need to assault me.” He sat up and sighed. Despite being inside, it was getting chilly and Bin hadn’t turned on the air conditioning. Luckily for Dongmin, he was done and could put his shirt and cardigan back on. “Can I look?”

                “One sec, let me take a picture.”

                Dongmin let out a noise akin to a squeak. “For what?”

                “My phone background.” He snorted when Dongmin made the noise again. “My Instagram. What do you think I do with client’s pictures?”

                It was silent for a second before Dongmin turned for a better view. Bin took out his phone and snapped a photo, taking a moment to stare before he smiled and closed his phone. It was nice to be finally done, but it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth to know that it was Dongmin’s last tattoo. It didn’t have to be, really, Dongmin had plenty more space to fill, but Dongmin did want to stop now. Bin was getting insecure about why despite already knowing that the more conservative lifestyle he was living was already teetering in result of Bin’s work.

                That was fine, Dongmin assured him, especially since he wanted to go into Literature, he would wear oh so many collared shirts and sweaters it would be hidden fine.

***

                It’s been about three months since Lee Dongmin walked into those doors, and Dongmin was entirely fine with it. There was an awkward handshake when he left last time, and some words that felt so uncomfortably empty. They both understood that it was an unspoken goodbye, something semi-permanent, but it wasn’t like Dongmin would admit that it hurt him a little.

                Jinwoo and Myungjun were still around frequently, and Jinwoo would hint at Dongmin missing him, but Dongmin would shoot it down quickly. If he left it alone and ruled out any possibility of a _relationship_ , it would prevent any inevitable heartache. Moon didn’t have time to date.

                He did have time to give the boy that walked in a good look-down, the ripped jeans, the waist of them sitting just under the cropped sweater the guy wore. His hair was styled so messily, his sunglasses being pushed up to rest on top. Bin tore his eyes from the outfit to meet his face, his mouth falling agape when he noticed who he was soaking in. Of course, knowing his luck, it was Lee Dongmin.

                Judging by Jinwoo who was grinning behind him (not that he noticed at first…or for the next ten minutes), he had styled him. Jinwoo pushed him further into the room and closed the door to leave them alone. “Um…hey.”

                “Dongmin? Don’t tell me that’s you.” Dongmin covered his eyes before Dongmin could reply. “I refuse. Take a step near me and I’ll fling the glove at you.”

                He made a whining noise and shifted, his eyes falling to the ground. “Stop, I’m already thoroughly embarrassed…” Dongmin looked up for a second before his hesitant eyes fell on a plant in the corner. “Jinwoo said you forgot about me so I had to catch you eye.”

                Dongmin’s heart skipped a beat when he looked back up, soft eyelashes showing just peaks of the brown eyes. He could have sworn he heard a whispered, ‘did I?’ but he had already let out a groan and pushed a wheeled chair in Dongmin’s direction. He sat down and scooted closer, Dongmin tapping the counter.

                “Jinwoo said I forgot about you, huh?” Dongmin nodded, his fingers hooking on the loose strands of his jeans and tugging lightly, clearly a little out of his element. This wasn’t just some sweater and slacks, of course, this was very _Itaewon_.

                “Did you?”

                They met eyes and smiled, almost an unspoken connection saying, ‘I didn’t’ from both sides. There was a comfortable silence that fell, the only things exchanged being Dongmin’s hoodie and an opened bag of candy. Dongmin’s eyes resting on Dongmin, even when he bashfully looked away and let out airy laughs.

                “I missed you, Dongminnie.” His hand moved down the counter and laced between Dongmin’s fingers, a warm relaxation causing Dongmin to move his chair and press their foreheads together. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything when you left. I’m sorry I’m a total asshole and didn’t tell you that, God, every time you walk into the door my breath is knocked out of me. Just…Dongmin?”

                A very hushed ‘yes’.

                “Kiss me so I can get it back.”

                He did.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually used to be a got7 fic but then i took it down. however i don't wanna waste it so now it's astro, lol. i realllllllllllly love this fic so i hope u guys do too!  
> hit me (up) @[chanight](chanight.tumblr.com)


End file.
